


Come back（下2.5）

by yumaoxl



Category: Batman: The Dark Knight Strikes Again (Comics), Superman Returns (2006) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumaoxl/pseuds/yumaoxl





	Come back（下2.5）

　　克拉克的经验只有和初恋的那个女孩青涩的吻，他还很年轻，今年只有二十一、二岁，在他并不当超人的时候，他更保留着作为一个淳朴的小镇男孩该有的腼腆与羞涩，这也包括他不习惯过头的在他人面前袒露自己的身体。但现在他正被年长的对像摁在自己的卧室床上亲吻，灵活的手隔着他的裤子搓揉他的屁股，他的下巴微微抬起来，他张开自己的嘴唇，接纳布鲁斯滑进来的舌头，它灵活的像条狡猾的蛇，侵略与独占构成过分浓烈的情感，让他头晕目眩，又在突然被揉弄半勃起的性器时惊跳的弹动了一下腰肢。  
　　裤子不知道什么时候已经被拽到脚踝上了，布鲁斯的手指正逗弄他已经完全翘起的性器，他无法控制的扭动自己的腰，他搞不清楚这是想要逃开那只手，还是想要更多的抚触，但这足以让克拉克发出虚弱的哀鸣，布鲁斯放开了他的嘴唇，吻吮他正被自己咬住的下唇，原先淡粉的嘴唇已经比鲜血更艳丽，比烈焰更火热。  
　　布鲁斯的掌心带着粗糙的老茧，那应该是练习着用刀时产生的，他细致的照顾着看起来毫无经验的小记者翘起哭泣的性器，同时温柔的亲吻克拉克的嘴唇和覆盖着那双美丽眼睛的手臂——记者的眼镜不知道掉到哪儿去了。  
　　“别遮着眼睛，克拉克。”  
　　他听到布鲁斯在他的耳边低声的说话，沙哑低沉带着哄诱着的语气以及晦暗的情欲。  
　　“看着我。”  
　　放大的舔舐声与湿热的耳蜗让他知道发生了什么，布鲁斯的舌头正在舔舐他的耳垂，舌尖正探着他的耳孔周围，一阵酥麻感直接的蔓延到他的大脑。克拉克没发觉自己正抖得厉害，他试图把自己蜷起来，但最后却发着抖绷直了腰，他咬着下唇压抑着已经压抑不住的喘息，被富有技巧的直接抚弄性器带来的快感已经让他大脑空白，但在快要射出来时离开的手让他差点儿发出啜泣，巨大的失落感让他不知道发生了什么，他挪开自己的手臂，露出湿漉漉的眼睛，然后听到布鲁斯低低的笑声。  
　　“抱歉，克拉克。”布鲁斯低下头亲吻他的眼角，“我不知道这会弄哭你，但没人会知道超人有这样的表情。”  
　　布鲁斯直起身，这时候克拉克无法看清楚布鲁斯的表情，他只听到微微的吸气声，接着他的屁股被狠狠得打了一下，清脆的巴掌声让他在意识到这个时呜咽了一声，那并不是疼痛，而是更糟糕的羞耻感。  
　　“转过去，然后把你又圆又大的屁股翘起来。”  
　　克拉克彻底的红透了脸，但他依旧按照布鲁斯所说的做了，当他对着布鲁斯翘起自己的屁股，就感到布鲁斯在揉弄他的臀肉，略有点儿粗糙带着茧的手渐渐的滑进他的股缝，接着将臀瓣分开，他感到了布鲁斯的视线，似乎正看着隐藏在臀瓣之间的那个紧闭的穴口，这认知让克拉克更加感到羞耻与紧张。  
　　布鲁斯的手指刮过那个紧闭着但因为他的举动而瑟缩了一下的小口，他用指腹轻轻的揉按，他能听到克拉克加重了的喘息声。  
　　尽管感到了点不安和紧张，但克拉克开始尽力放松，他没法处理现在这个情况，哪怕是超人也不能，他用力的咬了一下嘴唇，他感到布鲁斯的湿润的手指撑开一点后穴的褶皱，正探进他的身体，起初是一点古怪的入侵感，他不会觉得疼，他清楚的感觉到布鲁斯的手指正在他的体内轻柔的按压着柔软的内壁，熟练的进行一种探索，直到某个隐秘的点在克拉克毫无防备的情况下被突然碰触。  
　　“嗯——！”  
　　他像个被从水里甩上岸的鱼那样弹了起来，他没听到自己发出了什么样的声音，因为他的大脑已经被突然炸成了烟花，他的眼前一片空白，又像有雷电的火花在他的眼前跳动。  
　　没等他缓过来，那个能带给他难以承受的快感的地方仍被布鲁斯的手指爱抚着，酸麻感从他的小腹扩散，酥麻感像细小的电流从他的尾椎骨钻进去麻痹他的脊髓，炸开他的头骨。  
　　“嗯、嗯啊……！布鲁斯……！”克拉克呻吟着像要逃开那样晃动自己的臀部，但立刻被轻而易举的固定住了，他无法控制的全身发软，最后一点力气也布鲁斯的手指紧贴着前列腺的按揉下消失了，略带鼻音的喘息听起来柔软又甜腻。  
　　他感到自己的后穴正收缩着柔顺的绞紧吸吮着那根在他体内搅动的手指，发出黏嗒嗒的水声，让他身体变得更热，他的小腹痉挛着抽紧，快感就像一层比一层更高的海浪那样将他渐渐推上高峰，直到他颤栗着射精才戛然而止。  
　　布鲁斯放开了他的胯部，失去了支撑的克拉克彻底的瘫软在床上，他已经没力气移动自己了，有什么粘滑的液体正滑下他的大腿根。  
　　“你真的湿透了，克拉克。”  
　　克拉克的意识依旧有些恍惚，他没听清楚布鲁斯在说什么就被翻转过来，没力气合拢的大腿被掐着彻底打开，已经尝试过的快感显然已经让他的身体食髓知味，后穴正不断的张缩像正等着更大的东西令它能够被满足。  
　　就像布鲁斯说的那样，这个小洞已经彻底的湿透了，肠液不断的淌出来，湿润了克拉克的腿根。  
　　“显然氪星人的构造和人类不太一样，甚至不需要润滑剂。”布鲁斯用两根手指撑开那个柔软的小穴，让里面肉粉色的穴肉呈现在自己的眼前，彻底被湿润的高热肠道还在不断的淌出汁液，“让我了解你的一切，所有的你自己也不知道的秘密，克拉克。”


End file.
